tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bertie/Gallery
Gallery Railway Series File:ThomasandBertieRS8.png|Bertie in the Railway Series File:Bertie'sChaseRS2.PNG File:Bertie'sChaseRS3.PNG File:BetterLateThanNeverRS3.png File:BertietheBusandThomastheTankEngine1.png File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel19.jpg File:ThomasandtheHurricane28.png Miscellaneous File:FamousEngines35.jpeg File:BertieEdgarHodges.png|Bertie illustrated by Edgar Hodges ''Television Series'' Model Series File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow36.png|Bertie in the first season File:ThomasandBertie3.png File:ThomasandBertie4.png|Bertie meeting Thomas File:ThomasandBertie47.png|Bertie with Thomas at Ffarquhar File:Bertie'sChase48.png|Bertie in the second season File:Bertie'sChase15.png|Bertie at the crossing File:Bertie'sChase28.png|Bertie and his passengers File:BetterLateThanNever15.png File:TrustThomas6.png|"Ouch! That's another hole in the road!" File:TrustThomas62.png|Bertie in the third season File:Mavis30.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty45.png|Bertie stuck in the mud File:AllatSea51.png File:MindthatBike4.png|Bertie in the fourth season File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty3.png|Bertie in the fifth season File:ASurpriseforPercy20.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad378.png|Bertie in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:HarveytotheRescue79.png|Bertie in the sixth season File:ThomastheJetEngine49.png ThreeCheersforThomas15.png|Bertie in the seventh season File:ThreeCheersforThomas35.png File:ThomasandtheTuba29.png|Bertie in the eighth season File:Percy'sNewWhistle37.png File:GordonTakesCharge4.png|Bertie going to be towed out of the snow by Butch File:BertieInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Bertie in an eighth season Learning Segment File:ThomasandtheRainbow66.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle72.png|Bertie in the ninth season File:PercyintheDark24.png|Bertie in a ninth season Learning Segment File:SeeingtheSights27.png|Bertie in the tenth season File:ThomasAndTheColours63.png File:WhoCanTakeThem12.png|Bertie in a tenth season Learning Segment File:SmokeAndMirrors24.png|Bertie in the eleventh season File:TheGreatDiscovery572.png|Bertie in The Great Discovery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial30.png|Bertie with a semi CGI face in the twelfth season File:SavedYou!76.png|Bertie and Thomas CGI Series File:DoubleTrouble49.png|Bertie in full CGI File:CharlieandEddie34.png|Bertie in the fourteenth season File:StopthatBus!3.png|Bertie in the fifteenth season File:WonkyWhistle44.png File:RacetotheRescue63.png|Bertie with Flynn in the sixteenth season File:WaywardWinston89.png|Bertie in the seventeenth season File:Thomas'Shortcut16.png File:DisappearingDiesels82.png|Bertie in the eighteenth season File:SamsonSentforScrap75.png File:SamsonSentforScrap135.png|Bertie and the Fat Controller File:Who'sGeoffrey?76.png|Bertie in the nineteenth season File:TwoWheelsGood60.png|Bertie with The Duke and Duchess of Boxford File:TwoWheelsGood66.png|Bertie's interior File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain9.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure34.png|Bertie in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure972.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt79.png|Bertie with Daisy in the twentieth season File:TheGreatRace183.png|Bertie with Streamlined Thomas in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace444.png|Thomas imagines himself as Bertie File:HastyHannah40.png|Bertie in the twenty-first season File:UnscheduledStops19.png File:TheBigFreeze26.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!85.png|Bertie in Big World! Big Adventures! File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!157.png Miscellaneous File:Bertiewithnameboard.png|Bertie with nameboard File:Bertiewithnameboard(Welsh).jpg|Welsh version File:DVDBingo45.png|Bertie in DVD Bingo File:Bertie'sModelSpecificatiion.PNG|Bertie's model specifications File:BertieFaceMaskHappy.jpeg|Facemask (Happy) File:Bertie'sFacemask.jpg|Facemask (Worried) Promotional Images File:Bertiepromo.jpg File:TrustThomas80.png File:BertieModelPromo.png|Model promo File:BertieTVmodel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:ThomasandBertiePromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasandEmilyPromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas, Emily and Bertie File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo.png|Thomas and Bertie at Brendam promo image File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo2.png|Thomas and Bertie at the Sodor Steamworks File:BertieCGIpromo.png File:BertieCGIpromo2.png File:BertieCGIpromo3.png File:Bertiepromo.png File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:Head-OnBertiePromo.png File:Bertie1stErtlPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo Art File:BertieERTLPromoArt.PNG File:ERTLGoldRailBertieback.png File:Bertiepromoart.png|Promo Art File:BertieWebsitePromo.png|Promo Art File:BertieJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Head-OnBertiePromoArt.gif File:Thomas&Bertiepromoart.png File:Bertie&Bulgypromoart.png Others File:DaisyandBertie.PNG|Daisy and Bertie as drawn by Owen Bell File:TrackingThomastheTankEngineandhisFriends4.png|Bertie and Thomas as illustrated by Ken Stott File:BertiebyTommyStubbs.png|Bertie as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:BertiebyRichardCourtney.png|Bertie as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:ThomasandBertie(magazinestory)7.png|Bertie in a magazine story File:TheBeachedWhale!4.png File:MakingaSplash!1.png|Bertie in a 2003 magazine story File:Bertieinamagazineactivity.png|Bertie in a magazine activity File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)22.png|Bertie's model File:TheGreatFestivalAdventureBertiePromo.png|Bertie in The Great Festival Adventure File:KidsStationBertie.png|Bertie in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet51.PNG|Bertie in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:Thomas'sBigRaceBertieIcon.png File:Thomas'sBigRaceBertieIcon2.png File:Bertie'sprototype.JPG|Bertie's basis File:DraytonManorCrazyBertieBusride.jpg|Drayton Manor Crazy Bertie Bus File:ThomasTownJapanBertie.jpg|Bertie at Thomas Town File:ThomasLandJapanBertie.jpg|Bertie at Thomas Land File:ThomasLandJapanBertie2.jpeg File:Bertie'sDriverThomasLandJapan.jpg File:Bertie'sBusTour.jpg|Bertie's Bus Tour at Thomas Land, Edaville Railroad File:DOWTPuffingBillyRailwayBertie.jpg|Bertie at a Days Out with Thomas event at the Puffing Billy Railway File:OigawaRailway'sBertie.png|Bertie at the Ōigawa Railway Merchandise File:ERTLStickerFaceBertie.jpg|ERTL Sticker Face File:ERTLBertie.jpg|ERTL File:ERTL_PBG_bertie.JPG|ERTL Pull back & go! File:ERTLWindUpBertie.jpg|ERTL Wind-Up File:ERTLGoldRailBertie.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLBertieTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:OriginalWoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|Original Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenBertie.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodBertie2018.jpg|2018 Wood File:Wood2019Bertie.jpg|2019 Wood File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredBertie.jpg|Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredBertie.jpg|Re-released Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:Briobertie.jpg|Brio File:HornbyBertie.JPG|Hornby File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bachmann File:TomicaBertie.PNG|Tomica File:TomicaBertie2016.jpg|2016 Tomica File:Take-AlongBertie.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayBertie.png|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayBertie.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play File:MinisBertiePrototype.png|Prototype Minis (Classic) File:MinisClassicBertie.png|Minis (Classic) File:MinisSlimeBertie.png|Minis (Slime) File:MinisCamoBertie.jpg|Minis (Camo) File:TOMYBertie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:PlarailClearBertie.png|Clear Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterBertie.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackmasterBertieWithPhoneBox.jpg File:MegaBloksBertie.png|Mega Bloks File:DeAgostiniBertie.JPG|De Agostini File:MyFirstThomasBertie.jpg|My First Thomas model File:MyFirstThomasTalkingBertie.jpg|My First Thomas talking model File:AdventuresBertie.JPG|Adventures File:TrackMasterPushAlongBertie.png|TrackMaster Push Along File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Wind-Up File:Wind-upBertie2.jpg|Motorised Wind-Up File:Wind-upMetallicBertie.jpg|Metallic Wind-Up File:Wind-upClearMetallicBertie.jpg|Wind-Up Clear Metallic File:WindUpTheGreatRaceThomasBertieFantasy.jpg|Wind-Up Thomas as Bertie in The Great Race File:LimitedEditionCollectionBertie.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby,Duck,Trevor,Harold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeBertie,Harold.jpg File:BandaiTECSprototypeBertie.jpg File:BandaiTECBertie.jpg|Bandai TEC File:BertiePocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:NakayoshiBertie.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TOMYBertieBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Toy File:BandaiDepartingNowprototypeHarold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Departing Now prototype File:BandaiDepartingNowBertie.jpg|Departing Now File:PushAlongBertie.jpg|Push Along File:PrototypePushAlongBertie.png|Prototype Push Along File:BertieIPhoneCase.jpg|IPhone Case File:SuiSuiOekakiBertieMini.jpg|Sui Sui Oekaki Mini File:DiablockBertie.jpg|Diablock File:BigBuddyBertie.jpg|Big Buddy File:Micro-RubberBertie.jpg|Micro Rubber File:ChoroQBertie.jpg|Choro-Q File:DiapetBertie.jpg|Diapet File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBertie.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:BertieStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:Bertie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryBertieJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese Story Library book File:BertieTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:MyFirstPuzzleBertie.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle See Also * Category:Images of Bertie Category:Images of Bertie Category:Gallery Category:Non-rail vehicle galleries Category:Character galleries